Monster High & The Spies: Dark Christmas
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: The Monster High Ghouls are excited when they get to spend their 1st time together with their new friends for Christmas.But when a Fake Santa Claus steals their presents & kidnaps a ghoul, all leads to chaos.& to top it all off, they have a Christmas Party.Will They have the best or the worst Christmas Ever?Will The Party still go on? (Preceded By The Episode:The Christmas Package)
1. First Christmas

Monster High & The Spies:

Dark Christmas!

**Characters: Tysean, Brent, Toralei, Clawdeen, Frankie & Cleo**

**{These Monster High Characters are the Cartoon versions like the webisodes on Youtube.}**

**[I got my Own writing Style. Script format kind of style when I don't feel like typing everything into quotes all the time. I use to do My stories on Paper bout me and My friends were spies. So this continues. After I met The monster high gang I go on many adventures with them. I also tend to cause trouble to anyone most of the time. So I'm Still continuing with that story of mine. So enjoy]**

**TYSEAN POV {Summary}**

Ever since I've enrolled myself to Monster High after I graduated Grovetown High School it has been a life turning change for me... An un-life turning change for me. B-but look, I have still got lots to learn if I wanna be like one of the ghouls. Nothing Can Get Better. I got a new Ghoulfriend Toralei Stripe, I made peace with the ghouls, I CAN'T STAND most of the teachers in this school and also, I have a dislike to one of the ghouls's friends, Heath.

I mean, yeah, I can take the "Heath" when I'm dealing with Heath But what can I say?

I've been through worse but it's not even close to what I've overcome since the enrollment of the problem:

I've been jumped on, I've got heartbroken, I've got fked up even by a ghoul I don't even know! And I've gotten in adventures with the ghouls I have never been in before. It was epic. But not as epic as this story that I'm going to Tell you. But Some of the ghouls would tell part of their POVs as I take a rest from time to time.

So It's Our First Time hanging out during th holidays right? I just Turned 19, My bestie Amber just Turned 19, thank god thanksgiving is over, cuz after what happened with Draculaura was something that we all surely don't want happening again. Trust me. Anyways, it was our first time doing Christmas as a whole lovely group of ghouls hanging out like family and sht. But when someone nagged up our presents, and kidnap one of the ghouls, we knew we had to do something before it's too late. So Imma leave you guys be and let us tell you how it all went down.

Chapter 1: First Christmas

**TYSEAN POV**

{Okay, So a few days ago it was like... epic-ally wild. due to me freaking out, over some sugar cookies, fighting my best friend, Tryna teach your ghoul how to make snow. All that stuff was hard sht. In fact, I can't believe I ruined Christmas for the ghouls for the first time! New record perhaps, who knows. Everything turned out better in the end. We were all ready for the Holiday Cheer-& so we thought...

[Flashback: _The Christmas Package_]: Tysean-Well, Looks like I got lots to talk about tomorrow during Literature Class at school.

Everyone-You Know It! Haha!

[Flashback Ends]

Man, I wish i wasn't in school today, i wish i didn't say that i had things to say in school today... aww, what's the point. Let me get you guys into this. (Clears Throat), Today we were at Monster high doing ordinary sht as possible. But ever since I've graduated from Grovetown high, I was still unable to compare the contrast of My old school to this school. Mr. Rotter wont stop talking bout "what Christmas means to me", what Christmas means to him was more like it.}

Mr. Rotter-Class, Pay Attention! This year is our first year celebrating Christmas. Thanks to a certain someone who opened us all about the joys of the holidays spreading joy, peace and happiness to the whole world.

{Everyone clapped as I went to the front of the class as Mr. Rotter put his hand on my shoulder. I wondered it was nothing big, Besides the fact that I'm the only normie from a different dimension at this school, anyone who was or is still a normie can tell about Christmas just like everybody else. I just don't know why he would wanna pick me to explain it. Jackson can explain it. Cleo Can explain it. Heck, Even Toralei & the Werecat Twins Purrsephone & Meowlody are half normies and they can explain it to them. But due to their history of their past I would rather not even bring them up to note on that. Us four were adopted but I was adopted a different way by Resemblance and family. So the least I can do is give the werecats the best Christmas they've ever had in their dead lives.}

Mr. Rotter-We all are in your solemn & gratitude

Tysean-(Chuckles) Uh, Thanks Mr. Rotter but I don't know why you are giving me the royal treatment to all of this when some other people can tell us all about Christmas too. Nothing big.

Mr. Rotter-Don't be silly. Here, Have a B+

{Mr. Rotter hands me a B plus. I surely didn't know that this sht was another one of his fked up reports we all gotta do to get a decent grade}

Tysean-Um, Dude? {Mr. Rotter turns his head at me.} Do you know you just gave me a B+?

Mr. Rotter-(Exhales) How many times do I have to tell everyone that I DON'T_GIVE_A'S?!

Tysean-Hmm, I don't know, How many letters are In the dead language alphabet? 26? Well you can tell us twenty six times and probably hope that we'll get it sooner by then.

Mr. Rotter-Sit down, Tysean! {I obviously felt humiliated. Cuz even though I go on like this at my Old school w/ my former Principal Mr. Baker, I was use to the humiliation but the facial expression is barely shown to still exist in my presents. I turned around to the ghouls. Cleo was doing make-up, putting on eye-liner, Clawdeen was doing her nails, Frankie was reading another one of those dream tween magazines, Draculaura was on her iCoffin catching up on some gossip, Lagoona? Well she was all ears when Rotter was talking as well as Ghoulia, who was also reading a book. All the ghouls turned their way at me.}

Tysean-This sht is ridiculous!

Lagoona-Look, mate, don't feel bad. That's just how he is

Tysean-Oh Yea? I mean-Who's ever heard of a teacher who doesn't give A's to anyone? I thought Hackington doesn't give A's

Draculaura-No, He just fails people

Clawdeen-With the expect to drown out and spoil people's wishes

Tysean-Well that's completely straight out BULL! {I said that so Loud that Mr. Rotter turned to me} Sorry Mr. Rotter. I was snoughing so loud and I couldn't control it so... {Mr. Rotter growled at me and continued writing on the chalkboard.}

Clawdeen-Tysean, will you keep it down or you'll gonna get us all in trouble?

Tysean-Well I'm sorry, Alright? I-{I Gasped to see that the clock has 1 minute for ticking for school dismissal for the holidays.} Yo the Clock!

Clawdeen-What about it?

Tysean-1 minute till out of school & holiday break when it's Christmas time-

Heath-Baby

Abbey-My names Abbey, NOT BABY, Do we have to discuss this everytime

Tysean-HEATH! {Heath turned around. So far, Heath & Manny are my main two dislikes of the monsters I can't stand being around} Do you mind? We are just about to count the clock down from 10 when it hits it!

Heath-Sorry. I didn't realize it till you told me {I exhaled and turned back around to the clock and the next thing I knew, everyone was staring at it. 10 seconds till three, so we all Counted down}

Everyone Except Mr. Rotter:10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

School Bell-RIIIINNNGGGG!

Tysean-(Springs up out of his seat) CLASS DISMISSED BABY, YEAH!

{Everyone cheered. I was so excited I wanted to go with the ghouls to the coffin bean, and Maybe help out a bit at Dream n Scream [That's The Store I came up with. Alternate version of Steak n Shake. Lots of Confusion when I took them in my dimension over night for them to try out our ice cream then the trouble begins. So now I put Dream n Scream in their Dimension. The name was Scream n Dream but I switched it cuz it sounds better the other way.] Anyways, I was bout to run out with the ghouls when I looked back and saw Toralei & the Werecat Twins sad still at their desks.}

Tysean-Yo ghouls I'll catch up with yall later I got somethin I need to take care of first

{I went to the desk Toralei & them were at and stood across from them.}

Aye, what's the matter yall?

Toralei-You know bout my back history, right?

"Yea"

Purrsephone & Meowlody-And You know bout Ours, Right

"Well... sure? Oh yea. Yea."

Toralei-Well, Even though I got a small family, I just don't have anybody to celebrate Christmas with.

Tysean-What are you talking about? Your foster mothers-

Meowlody-Our foster mothers are busy for the week and they insisted us being at someone's house celebrating it with others instead

Purrsephone-And that's where the problem lies

Meowlody-We don't have any friends-

Purrsephone-Or family-

Meowlody-To spend it with

Toralei-And All I've got is my bad history with my last foster home...

{Toralei cried and choked up a bit as the twins cried silently. I hugged them all.}

Tysean-Look girls, I ain't got nothin to do for this week. But I can tell you three this: You are so welcome to come stay at my place for the week.

Toralei-(Tries to suck it up) R-really?

Tysean-Toralei, Baby I, Insist.. You know I love you right? {I then hugged Toralei and rubbed her hair in circular motion which she seemed to enjoy a lot when tryna calm her down. She purred loudly and Rotter turned his back to us and suddenly we heard an "Aww" followed by sniffles and whimpering. I saw Rotter watching us}

Tysean-Aye! What does this look like to you a Monster soap opera? Mind Your Own business & Get back to work! {With that Rotter rushed back to his desk getting back to work. I then hugged the twins.} You are Toralei's so called sisters. I'm always down on helping you girls out.

Purrsephone-You don't know how much we appreciate this! {They then hugged me tight almost knocking me to the ground.}

Tysean-No Problem. It's The Least I can do. {I then help Toralei up and Kissed her.} You'll be alright for the rest of the day Right?

Toralei-mm,hmm.

Tysean-That's my ghoul. I'll Talk to you later alright?

Toralei-(Meow'ed in a soft whisper) Okay {I then left them alone when I walked out of Rotter's classroom till I heard Screaming. First I thought It sounded Like Cleo, But I remembered she was gone with the others to the Maul to the Coffee bean. So that noise had to be coming from her older Sister Nefera. I ran that way of the loud noise to see that she has broken down crying. I HAVE NEVER SEEN HER ACT LIKE THIS BEFORE! The Ppl were laughing at her, some were concerned, some were annoyed and some were just, worried bout her. I quickly picked up Nefera.}

Tysean-(Yells Everyone) WHAT THE FK ARE YALL LOOKIN LAUGHIN AT HER FOR?! YALL MONSTEROUS DIM-SACKS GET BACK TO CLASS OR SOMETHING! {I then ran into an empty science classroom and Sat her down gently. Nefera was still crying constantly sobbing like she's panting. I put my hand on her shoulder hoping she would calm down but that didn't help, but I gave her a quick warming hug that turned out to be like 20 minutes till she came down. I was Like "Nefera... Nefera! Shhh, Nefera!" Eventually that didn't work. So now she was like low quiet sobbs but was still crying without the loudness. She then started to calm down.}

Tysean-Nefera, You gotta tell me what the hell was going on back there right now {Nefera was afraid to speak, worried that she'll carry on again, I had her hand In mine rubbing the top of her hand and then she started to talk after her deep breath}

Nefera-I-I-I-I Can't b-b-b-be a-able to g-go to boo-Boooo York to se-see my old friends, cu-cuz, my-my father has to g-go out of t-t-town for the we-ek. A-and my aunt won't take me because she's busy, a-a-and my exb-b-boyfriend ju-just insulted me through a te-te-text message {She then started crying again}

Tysean-Aye Aye Aye, Nefera Shhhh

{Nefera tried to quiet down again} I'm sorry bout all that but is it necessary to scream out making a complete fool of yourself in front of the whole school?

Nefera-Thanks to You, I am the fool

Tysean-Wait, what the hell did I do?! {Nefera just stared at me tryna get herself together. Then it hit me. That time I confronted her and all that other bull crap in the past. I now feel bad.} Ohhhh, I never had no idea that I've cost you so much pain. I thought you wouldn't take that personally. Dmn I was wrong.

Nefera-Yea, you sure are.

Tysean-Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I never meant to hurt you like that.

Nefera-WHAT ABOUT MY EX-BOYFRIEND YOU TOLD HIM TO HARASS ME?! {I forgot about that part which I should have never done}

Tysean-Look, Baby I'm sorry about that too. I know I can't help bout that incident there, but I tink I can help you with your "can't go to Boo York to meet your friends" situation.

Nefera-Oh Yea? What Can you do Bout that?

Tysean-Why don't you hang out here with me and The werecats for the week

Nefera-Oh, You mean Toralei and her terrible twosomes? The same ones who ruined my way into winning the Monster Mashinals? No thanks.

Tysean-C'mon Nefera, You could really use company. And get this: Due to your outrageous attitude, who do you know who loves hanging out with you?

Nefera-Nobody I guess {I handed a few tissues to Nefera} Thanks. (Blows Nose and Wipes her tears.) To tell you the truth, I don't have any friends, not to mention I never needed anyone. I fly alone.

Tysean-Nefera, To tell you the truth, I have friends and met two others and one of the new friends I thought I never get along with, but I did. I thought I can do everything on my own, I found out in my life that even I can use some help, from everyone now and then. So again, you can always stay at my place. Cuz from where I see it, You can really use some company. Maybe reunite with Toralei &'em. Start a clean slate

Nefera-I'll think about it.

Tysean-That works for me {I started to leave and then Nefera called me and I turned to face her}

Nefera-On second thought, that will be nice. For me to stay with you, I love that. {She then came up and gave me a big tight hug w/ a few tears making their way on my neck down my shirt.} Thank you.

Tysean-(Grunting) No Problem... But I can't breathe! {She Squeezed me tighter. I'm reckon that's revenge for her Ex boyfriend incident so I gone Ghost and Disappeared and reappeared behind Nefera. She looked for me and saw me behind her. I waved}

Nefera-How'd You-

Tysean-Hybrid. Long Story. Talk to you later okay?

Nefera-Alright. I Love You! {I stopped in my tracks and heard that. I actually thought me calming Nefera down was the best highlight of my day so far.}

Tysean-I love you too, Nefera {She knew I have Toralei as my girlfriend but she must have fell a crush on me ever since I've calmed her down and sht, it was nothin big so I quickly kissed Nefera on the cheek and left. She sighed and went out the Science class. I walked down the hall talking to myself.} This sht is kinda farfetched I mean, The werecats & Nefera's story seem similar. Their mothers & fathers & aunts are busy for the week. Like what the fk? That I don't get. Well, it's the least I can do to make them feel welcome...{I then remembered that The ghouls & I were gonna have a Christmas get together going on today at my place and I've just invited 4 ghouls to my house to a party that's gonna soon be in progress.} Oh Darn! I forgot! The ghouls are gonna be at my house for the get together! I don't think they're gonna enjoy this...

[NEXT SCENE: THE MAUL; COFFIN BEAN]

Draculaura & Clawdeen-YOU DID WHAT?!

Tysean-I know, I know. That's why yall need to warm up for them

Clawdeen-In case you forgot Tysean, I don't warm up for anybody!

Tysean-Toralei & The Werecat Twins need a place to crash for the week as well as Nefera, who just finished her epic meltdown at school and I gotta stop it to get it under control because of what I did previously

Cleo-Oh, you mean that ex boyfriend of hers that insulted her through text?

Tysean-Yeah That was All me. You even got mad at me because of that!

Cleo-Yeah, but ever since then, she never stopped bothering me about it

Tysean-That's cuz she's a Beast!

Frankie-Um, what about our Christmas party?

Tysean-Oh, we still gonna have it

Everyone except Tysean-What? Why?!

Tysean-Hey, I'm Toralei's new boyfriend and I'm sure I know how to keep her and The other two under control, and as for Nefera... I don't know but Cleo, you're on your own

Cleo-What?!

Tysean-(laughs) Nah, not really

Cleo-Really?

Tysean-Nah, You're on You're on Your Own {Cleo did an mad expression face at me that said "Fk You, Imma pay you back for this"} Plus, I think my boy Brent is her new bf I'm not sure but Imma make sure he understands this before this all goes down. Don't you worry.

{Lagoona has already finished up the orders and is busy closing up the store. I was helping her out.}

Draculaura-Oh, And Tysean?

Tysean-Yea?

Draculaura-What's snoughing?

Tysean-Snoughing?

Draculaura-Yea, You know, what you said earlier in class today, "You were snoughing so loud"?

Tysean-Ohhh Yeeaahh! Snoughing Is like A cough or a sneeze mixed into one. You can't tell if someone coughed or if someone sneezed so, It's a Snough.

Draculaura- Ohhh, that's gonna be my new hashtag word. Snough

Frankie-I never saw it that way like that before

Tysean-What can I say? I'm an interesting ghoul dude. & Don't worry. With Toralei, Purrsephone, Meowlody & Nefera in the picture, this party is gonna be epic, You'll See!


	2. Stressful Luck

Monster High & The Spies:

Dark Christmas!

**TYSEAN POV {Summary}**

Ever since I've enrolled myself to Monster High after I graduated Grovetown High School it has been a life turning change for me... An un-life turning change for me. B-but look, I have still got lots to learn if I wanna be like one of the ghouls. Nothing Can Get Better. I got a new Ghoulfriend Toralei Stripe, I made peace with the ghouls, I CAN'T STAND most of the teachers in this school and also, I have a dislike to one of the ghouls's friends, Heath.

I mean, yeah, I can take the "Heath" when I'm dealing with Heath But what can I say?

I've been through worse but it's not even close to what I've overcome since the enrollment of the problem:

I've been jumped on, I've got heartbroken, I've got fked up even by a ghoul I don't even know! And I've gotten in adventures with the ghouls I have never been in before. It was epic. But not as epic as this story that I'm going to Tell you. But Some of the ghouls would tell part of their POVs as I take a rest from time to time.

So It's Our First Time hanging out during th holidays right? I just Turned 19, My bestie Amber just Turned 19, thank god thanksgiving is over, cuz after what happened with Draculaura was something that we all surely don't want happening again. Trust me. Anyways, it was our first time doing Christmas as a whole lovely group of ghouls hanging out like family and sht. But when someone nagged up our presents, and kidnap one of the ghouls, we knew we had to do something before it's too late. So Imma leave you guys be and let us tell you how it all went down.

Chapter 2:Stressful Luck-

Section 1: Being Caught Between a Door & a Cold Place; Section 2:Date Dilemma Disaster

Section 1: Being Caught Between a Door & a Cold Place

**CLEO'S POV**

{We went home to Tysean's Place and got ready to prepare for the Christmas party. Then we had 4 days away till we have our Christmas party. So we didn't have no time to play. Tysean, Me, Toralei & Abbey got dressed in our jackets and gloves and stuff... Well, Me, Tysean & Toralei. Abbey, she has just her crystal necklace so she doesn't need a jacket I don't think, but anyway, we were going out to the supply store so we can get the things we need for the party. We met up with one of Tysean's best friends, Brent, who was getting ready to play some new video game he downloaded from a far. Or should I say downloaded from a expensive site. It said it was the best game of the season.}

Brent-Where are you guys going?

Cleo-We're going to the store to get some stuff for the party. Unless you would like to help us out, That would be great.

Brent-Nah, Imma stay here & play this new game

Tysean-That game that has been on a lease online for at least 50% off half price for 5 Weeks?!

Brent-(Paused) Yeah.

Tysean-Ye-yeah, very nice. Good to know

Draculaura-Tysean, Will you calm down?

Tysean-No, How the heck can I calm down when I got 4 days till our Christmas party, lots of goodies, treats & presents slash gifts to wrap, so many lists of ppl to invite, & the big cheese!

Clawdeen-(In a Flat tone) The big cheese?

Tysean-(Gets in Clawdeen's Face as she leans back a little) YEAH THE BIG CHEESE! (Gets out of her face as she leans back forward.) The Big Cheese is me & few of my friends performing a few Christmas songs followed by 2 of our new songs, that we produced as bonuses. & Holt is gonna run it all. We have got a lot of practicing to do. So we ain't got time for the paint! {All of us were looking at him like "whaaaat?"} I gotta clean the whole house up so we can have it classy as ever, and we ain't even got the stuff to fit it in?! All this is getting way too stressed for me! I don't-I-I-I-I don't do stress. Stress don't do rest at all! I mean, First I get a B+ and now I get 4 heartbroken ghouls up in my place, then we all up in here doing who knows what, (Turns to Brent and walks up to him), and YOUR ASS UP IN THIS BTCH CONCERNED BOUT PLAYIN A EXPIRED NEW GAME FROM THE WEB, AND LEAVING US 4 HERE TO DRY WITH OUR BANDAGES, FANGS, & ASSES FREEZING ALL OFF! And we ain't gonna have it! (Walks to Brent closer as he backs to a wall & crouches down as Tysean spoke up in his face), SO IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AWAY FROM THAT GAME RIGHT NOW, I WILL PRESS YOUR BUTTON AND HAVE YOU RESETTED QUICKER THAN PAC-MAN RUNNIN AWAY FROM THE COLORFUL WIZARDS OF GLOBS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME-DON'T EVEN THINK OF ASKIN CUZ THIS QUESTION IS RHETORICAL THAT MEANS, I'M NOT ASKING I'M TELLING SO GET YOUR JACKET, GLOVES, HAT, & WHATEVER ELSE YOU FKIN HAVE AND LETS GO! {Brent got halfway up and ran away so fast so Tysean couldn't catch him. But Tysean Breathed really rapidly cuz he said that so fast! I'm mean he was like on Fire. We didn't say anything. Then we shouted his name and told him he doesn't have to do all of that alone by himself. We all got his back. We're all in this together. He calmed down.}

Clawdeen-Look,You don't have to do all of this. I mean who said that they would asked if they were gonna do it?

Lagoona-Yeah, Mate. We're your friends and we can get this cleaned up before you even get back.

Tysean-Really?

Frankie-Yeah. Just tell us whatever you gotta do and we'll do our best to make it close to perfection

Tysean-kk. By the way I picked out a new location. I have a secret backup house behind this one we are in, it has two stories high, and it has enough space for us to have the party. {He showed us the location of where it's located.}

Cleo-You mean the house is in your backyard?

Tysean-Weeeell, lets put it this way, It has big open space. All you gotta do is just walk out, I pull this lever that's behind the back door, and Presto. {We followed Tysean to the back door in the kitchen and He pulled the lever and he opened the door. We saw his backyard. It's still the same but what you don't realize is that when we blinked, it was all different. There was like a Picnic Table, a Stage, a shack, and other stuff. We went in Tysean's Backup house. It was BIG inside and Stuff and it was a perfect place to host our Christmas party. Even I was amazed.}

Cleo-Wow, this place is so huge! Perfect for all my ppl to worship me on this important holiday

Tysean-Uh, Cleo, No One is gonna worship Anybody on this important holiday

Cleo-Well, I oughta... Look, you don't know how hard it is to get all the attention around here! I'm a de Nile. I always get all the attention!

Tysean-(In a Mocking Tone) Yea, But I'm not a de Nile, which means, I try not to get all the attention, cuz I don't fk with snotty ass btches, Like You! {The ghouls ohh'ed, gasped and murmured in whispers. I couldn't believe what I have just heard come out of his mouth!}

Toralei-Mee-ooww, you go boyfriend!

Cleo-(Gets up in Tysean's Face) Let me tell you somethin, Slowe. If that's even your real last name, You just jealous cuz you aren't that famous when I have all my people ruling over me

Tysean-Who needs servants when most of your ghouls are independent AND, AND, they don't boss ppl around and sht like you two do! You snotty ass btch! {Tysean pointed to me & Nefera. All Nefera did was cross her arms and made a really crossed face at him. I did the same but I was way in it on him.}

Cleo-(Grabs Tysean at his jacket and pulls him up close to her face to face) Who are you calling a snotty ass btch you aggressive ugly gap tooth normie?! {The Ghouls Ohh'ed Louder and talked over themselves.}

Tysean-You know exactly who or should I say whos, you royal pain in the ass! {The ghouls ohh'ed even louder}

Frankie-Oh My Ghoul!

Clawdeen-Cleo's Fkin his ass up!

Lagoona-Alright This has gone far long enough! Stop it you two!

Cleo-Oh_My_Ra! You did not just-

Tysean-yea I just did if You just did it first

Cleo-Hyperactive Hybrid

Tysean-Golden Mummy Rich Bags

Cleo-Mr. Scared of everything you see in front of you

Tysean-Little Ms. I'm brave but gets scared when no one else is lookin at ya

Cleo-You Immature Amature who has a bad taste in fashion ass btch

Tysean-(Gasps loudly) WELL You I need a night light cuz I'm Scared of the Dark & please don't tell anyone cuz it'll ruin my rep you fine lookin ass btch! {We were running out of names for each other so we made up a few things we know bout each other and just improvised and used our imagination.}

Cleo-(Yells In Anger) Ohhhh! {Lagoona came in between us and kept us apart from each other with her hands out.}

Lagoona-THAT IS ENOUGH!BOTH OF YALL GROW UP & GET A GRIP

Abbey-Aww, C'mon Lagoona!

Clawdeen-Yea, It just got good!

Frankie-Please, let them argue! {Lagoona made a Warning look at the three and they knew she mean business}

Abbey-Oh, Um, Yeah, It's over

Clawdeen-Yeah, grow up you two

Frankie-No more arguing please, he-he. {Lagoona noded once at them and then turned to us and made up apologize to each other}

Lagoona-You two apologize to each other right now or I swear I will get vicious and go Lagoona-morphoses all over you!

Tysean-(Chuckles) Lagoona-Morphoses? {Lagoona then stomped on Tysean's Foot} Aaah! Dmn Lagoona! Um... (Turns to Cleo), I'm sorry Cleo. I shoudn't have said all those things at you. Should have just kept the mouth shut.

Cleo-Apology Accepted. {I crossed my arms and scoffed a "Hm." with my eyes closed}

[5 Second Silence]

Tysean-WELL?!

Cleo-What?{Lagoona then smacked me upside the head. I got mad when she messed up my hair.} Oww! LAGOONA! YOU JUST MESSED UP MY HAIR! AWW, NOW I HAVE TO GO TO THE SCARY SALON AND HAVE THEM RE-DO MY HAIR ALL OVER AGAIN!

Tysean-Re-"Do", Nice Cleo. You Made a joke! {Lagoona cleared her throat.}

Cleo-Okay, okay! (Turns to Tysean), I'm sorry. Okay?

Lagoona-Sorry For What?

Cleo-Dmn Lagoona!

Tysean-(Whispers to Cleo with his hand on the side of his mouth) See what I'm dealing with? {Lagoona then smacked Tysean upside the head.} Oww! Dude! What The Fk?! {Lagoona did a mean shocked look that made Tysean guilty of what he just said.} Oh, I'm sorry Lagoona.

Lagoona-Thank You. Cleo, What are you sorry for?

Cleo-(Exhales) I'm sorry for saying All those mean things. And that, I said you have a bad taste in Fashion. Your style is devine by the way.

Tysean-Well I'm sorry for mocking you that you're scared of the dark and-

Cleo-Wait, Did you say I was a "fine looking ass btch" at the end of that sentence?

Tysean-Yeah. I never should have said-

Cleo-Aww, Thank You. I am fine am I?

Tysean-(3 Second Silence) Heh? {I blushed a bit and I kissed him on the cheek then winked at him and walked away, leaving him smiling from ear to ear. Toralei saw and she meow'ed loudly}

Toralei-CLEEEEOOO?!

{After We have the rest of the house covered, we were bout to leave for the store. Tysean also tended to comb and do My hair before We got going. I was very surprised when I saw my hair look fangtastic! He's good.}

Tysean-Brent!

Brent-Yeah

Tysean-Where the fk's your jacket?

Brent-I decided I'm not going with yall.

Tysean-dude, what did I just got done telling you?!

Brent-Yo relax! Imma stay behind and help the ghouls clean up the backup house a little

Tysean-Nah, a lot. Not a little, A LOT!

Brent-Alright, Fine! A lot. Happy?

Tysean-(Mudered to himself) Not even close. {He has his arms crossed in an annoyed look. Then the portal flashed blue & white, & out the portal came Clawd, Deuce, & Heath came out with some supplies for the party. Tysean got madder when he saw Heath with the guys. Heath smiled and chuckled a bit at him when He saw him}

Tysean-Aww man, what the-Why'd you bring him here? Who brung him here, what's he doing here-Who-WHO_BRUNG_HIM_HERE?! Why_Is_He_Here, Mane Who brung him here, Why Is He Here?!

Clawd-To help out with the party

Tysean-Man, You could have brung somebody else! I mean you could have brought Rochelle, You Could have Brought Jackson or Holt... Scratch That, Jackson-NO MUSIC! Don't Play no music! Or you could have brung Gigi! She could have-Aww Man, Why haven't I though of that Sht before! {Gigi the Genie who is at Monster High after Howleen released her from the Lantern.}

Deuce-Or we could have brung Manny

Tysean-Oh, Now You're gonna bring Manny up in this btch?! I Can't STAND Manny as much as I can't STAND Heath! That son of a Bully Mooin and Sht! Sometimes I wish I could ride on his back pullin on his... {We all looked at him} Horns. Yeah. I was bout to say horns.

Heath-Man, I care bout this party just as much as everyone else. The least yoou can do is thank me for helping out!

Tysean-Yeah I gotta go. Abbey, Cleo, Toralei, C'mon we're gone

{We were off and left the others to clean up a bit around the house and the back up house. It was snowing a bit outside. But it was freezing. Abbey seem to like it.}

[Back In the house]

Heath-Man, What did I ever do to him?

Clawd-I don't know. I don't recall you doing anything to him.

Deuce-Except burning His nerves {Deuce & Clawd laughed and Hi Five'd each other.}

Clawd-(Chuckled) Oh, good one Deuce!

Heath-Real nice guys. Now I feel better {He walks off to put the supplies somewhere & got to work as Draculaura went & hugged Clawd and Then all including Brent went to the Big house and got to work.}

[At The Supplies Store]

{We were in the store and we had only a few stuff. Wrapping paper, bows, tape, duct tape, glue and other stuff like that but it was only 7 things. We were at the desk and this person was giving us a hard time.}

Cleo-I got this {I walked up to that guy and threatened him. Plus he has something that we want.}

Guy-Sorry Lady, We're Closed

Cleo-Um, Excuse me, Sir, do you know who I am?

Guy-Uh... Hey, you're Cleo de Nile! From Monster High! And You're Abbey, (She Nods & Smiles), And You're Toralei... (Nods and Meows), And You're... eh, You're normal. {Tysean growled angrily as he Crossed his arms and looked at him with a crossed look.} But how did you-what are you girls doing way out here?! {He was surprised to see us.}

Cleo-(Chuckles lightly) Well, we're having this party that's coming up in 4 days, and you have something that we like to buy. So, May you please get it for me? {I did the smile and the eyes blinking bid and he didn't fell for it. So much for a Fan of Mwah.}

Guy-I'm sorry, We don't have that here

Abbey-Um, I see it over there. Go get it

Guy-Look, I like yall. I really do... well except for you {He points at Tysean again and this time he has his hands bawled side to side with his face squinched tighter.}

Tysean-YOU'RE PUSHIN IT!

Guy-But Like I said, we're closed, I don't have what you want back here, yall are just a figment of my imagination and Yall are crazy.

Toralei-Wait, You just said That we were real!

Guy-No, I said no such Thing. I said Your names... {He was about to bounce back at Tysean but Tysean got serious and said:}

Tysean-Don't_You_Dare_Go There!

Guy-oooo kaayy. But I'm off-

Abbey-Yea, You're Way off.

Toralei-Way off the Deep end!

Guy-I'm off cuz we are now closed, I never said You guys were real-

Tysean-Um, You Just did!

Guy-Oh My God Will You Just LET ME FINISH TALKING?!

Abbey-We don't know, Can you?

Guy-Ugh!

Cleo-I always Thought The customer is Always right. And I'm always right

Tysean-You were wrong before

Cleo-So, even if I'm wrong, I'm still right.

Tysean-{Mumbled) Talk about Mrs. Right

Cleo-(Mumbled) Well nice of you to know about that, Mr. Wrong

Guy-Look, Shut the hell up for a minute! I don't have what you need and Yall aren't gonna get it!

Cleo-Well so much For a Fan of Mwah {I pointed at me as I said it again.}

Guy-So you guys need to put all that stuff you got back on the shelves-

Cleo-Oh, My Ra!

Guy-Will You SHUT-UP!

Abbey-Hey, You don't talk to us like that! You a crazy person!

Toralei-Correction, He is a crazy person!

Guys-You guys go put all that back on the shelves and leave the hell up out of my store!

Cleo-Oh No You Didn't!

Guy-Oh yes I did!

Cleo-Just wait, when my father comes, you will end up being beheaded!

Guy-(Mocks) Oooh, I'm sooo scared!

Tysean-(Murmurs quietly) I have enough of this! {Tysean walks off and we didn't even know he was gone. And we were talking over each other at the Guy.}

Cleo-I am a de Nile

Guy-I don't give a sht!

Cleo-(Gasped) WHY I HAVE NEVER...

Guy-You are a de Nile, You are in denial that you think I care bout you, your father beheading me & your stuuupid heritage!

Abbey-Um, It is Scar-itage & You are out your mind!

Guy-Shut Up, Abominable Snow Girl

Abbey-I'M A YETI, NOT AN ABOMINABLE SNOW GIRL

Guy-Who cares?

Toralei-You asking for it! {Toralei was bout to scratch him but he grabbed Toralei by her wrists and shook her shaking swaying her side to side and swung her into a pile of empty boxes.} (She meow'ed in pain) Oww! That Sht Hurts!

Guy-What's New Pussy Cat?! Ohhhhh Woahhh Woahhh! {We wondered where Tysean was till out of the unexpected he appeaared up in front of the guy and the guy jumped!} Aaaah! WHAT THE FK?! {Tysean was now a Monster: A WereVampireGhostWolfCat. And He was mostly almost all ghost.}

Tysean-I done had enough of this sht, you understand me? I know DMN WELL, you didn't just swung my ghoul FROM THE WRISTS, into that big ol' pile of boxes!

Guy-But They're empty!

Tysean-(Screams) I WOULDN'T GIVE A SHT IF IT WAS FULL OR IF IT'S A GLASS HALF EMPTY HALF FULL I'LL SPILL YA, TRY ME AND RUN INTO A WALL OUTFIELD'A!

Guy-Hey, I know that song! {Tysean Clapped his hands once out loud to get his attention & he jumped after that.} Aaayee!

Tysean-As I was saying, ain't nobody's gonna mistreat my ghouls like that and I mean nobody

Cleo-But You mistreated me!

Tysean-Not Now Cleo! I know I'm sorry but you know me. So plz don't interrupt.

Cleo-Okay

Tysean-( Guy) You have got on my last nerve you hear? You dmn right you don't like me, but that isnt gonna stop me from whoopin your ass! {Abbey giggled a bit and we looked at her.}

Abbey-What? It's funny when you think about it try it

Tysean-I ain't on that retaded sht you on. Fk Normal, the only normal I see up in this btch, is your ratched messed up twisted ass face, melting our eye balls out! You think you ain't liking me now, but you know that you ain't gonna like me EVER WHEN I'm DONE WITH YOU!

Guy-You're a G-Ghost?

Tysean-I'm also a Werecat, a Werewolf, & a Vampire! In other words, I'm now half hybrid & I can get in contact with the shadows. Ugh Now I'm saying too much-

Guy-Hey, have you ever thought of becoming half zombie? Cuz everytime you say sht, I be hearing you moan & groan and I wouldn't be able to understand whatever you're fkin saying! Ah-hahahaha {He started laughing, but when Tysean got vicious, Guy got serious and shook all scared. Tysean had got his background with black lightning bolts and the full moon shining with his fangs sticking out and sht, it's surprising to see Tysean get mad and does all this stuff. He's unpredictable!}

Tysean-HEY! YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?! {By the way Tysean did had a crush on Ghoulia.}

Guy-No-No-No-No-No!

Tysean-Good then! Shut The Fk up When I'm talkin To you! And don't forget, I can read minds, I can read what you're thinking even if you're not thinking it, I can read you're mind even when you aren't even thinking of not thinking it! {Abbey has that confused look on her face.} Now you go in the back of that room, get us that thing over there, charge our stuff, and we'll be out of your way. And if I change back and you havent got all that sht done, the last thing you'll be expecting out of me is a heart full of broken souls w/ a side of black dark red blood coming out of wherever it is on you're body, and a death wish so when you are sleeping imma wreck havoc on your soul, and thats just the beginging, cuz right now I'm in beast mode, you'll be lookin into my eyes so long, you're gonna end up aging like Nicole did to that guy from that Gumball TV show, y-y-y-yo-yo-you don't-you ain't gonna last long with me! I be so Up in Your Face that You are not gonna be able to breathe or Blink! And if you DARE thinkin of runnin off, Imma find you, then imma kill you!

Guy-What?!

Tysean-(Laughs) Nah I'm just Kidding

Guy-Really

Tysean-Yeah but I will smack the sht out of you so hard you are gonna end up so far up in 2077 that you won't even make it to heaven in time, Imma Btch slap you so hard, you're gonna end up as some foreign fker who doesn't know english or the difference between a Goon to a Goblin

Guy-Okay, Are you somehow a Lil Wayne fan, or something?

Tysean-(Yells) I'm TALKIN!

Guy-OKAY!

Tysean-(Gets up so close to his face that their noses touch) Imma fk your punk ass up so bad that you won't even know who the fk you are anymore! Do you understand me? Do you understand the words by the way they are explained to you,do you understand these exact words that are spoken in the order you have heard in, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!

Guy-G_ddmn, man. Now you went from Lil Wayne to Chris Tucker

Tysean-THAT'S IT! {Suddenly the guy btch slaps Tysean on the side of his face.}WHAT THE FK-YOU JUST-OH HEEEELL TO THE FKKK NAAAW! {Tysean then went beast after the guy as he was running. Tysean disappeared. I mean he straight out vanished and the guy stopped running and took a 7 second breather. Then he heard a howl... and as soon as he turned around, Tysean reappeared like "BOO!" The guy screamed and Fell back and landed on his butt on the ground. Abbey was about to freeze her cuz she also was bout tired bout the nonsense that was going on. She also liked it too. So she left us be and watched the nonsense go down. Tysean then drifted close in the guy's face.}

Tysean-You know, all this wouldn't happen if you would have cooperated with us

Guy-Coor what?

Tysean-Nice, Today you will be pronouncing the word Cooperate. Now, do you give up or do your surrendering ass want more

Guy-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah, no thank you! I'll ring your stuff up just, please don't kill me

Tysean-I'll do my best {The guy ran to the register and Abbey gave him the money, gave her the change, Abbey snatched the change from his hand by the way and then we have our stuff we need for the party. Tysean changed Back into a normie and helped Toralei up and we were on our way back... but Tysean walked back in and got in front of that guy and said a few words to him.}

Tysean-And One More thing: If you dare Touch my ghoulfriend like that-If you EVER Touch my Ghoulfriend, It'll be the end of you {Tysean pointed at him and then walked back out.} (Shouts Him from a far) I'LL BE WATCHING YOUR ASS 24/7 MUTHAFKER, ALWAYS WATCHING!

Guy-(breathes heavily & quickly) He's Nuts!

**TYSEAN'S POV**

{We wouldn't have been in this sht if it wasn't for that mfker. We were due home an 20 minutes ago! And it was even colder than it was when we just walked out!}

Tysean-Are you ghouls okay?

Toralei-Meeoww, He bruised my wrists!

Abbey-(Exhales) Yes, we're fine

Tysean-What About you, Cleo?

Cleo-I have never been so humiliated! {She was sniffling up a bit with tears falling down.}

Tysean-Uh, Cleo, It was just us & him

Cleo-Yeah, but what if someone was here and was filming all of that? I mean, even if he is a somebody, I can get humiliated by just looking at him!

Toralei-Cleo, Shut it

Cleo-Well, Look who's talking, Little Ms. Bruised Wrists

Toralei-You Just got insulted by a low life classed imbecile!

Tysean-I couldn't have said it better myself

Abbey-Me too

Cleo-Stay out of this you two!

Abbey-No, You two, shut up and just walk quietly to Tysean's House. All this is too much for one whole day {Cleo & Toralei groaned. We then got up back to my house and Cleo & Toralei continued arguing again. Abbey & I were getting tired if it so we just walked like a Bunch of tired mindless zombies listening to them bicker. Finally we gave in and Told them to shut up. I'm reckon the guys and the girls are finished with the cleaning & stuff by now. So we put the bag of supplies down and walked to the front door.}

Tysean-(Knocks on the Door) Yo! Brent! Open the door! (Knocks again) Brent!

Cleo-What's going on?

Toralei-OH you have got to be serious!

Cleo-Oh here we go again... {They started again and Abbey and I yelled Out Once again,}

Abbey & Tysean-SHUT UP! {Cleo & Toralei then got quiet.}

Tysean-Cleo, the answer to your question is I don't know, Brent won't open the door I mea- (Knocks harder,) BRENT! {He was inside playing that stupid video game!}

Toralei-Why isn't he coming? I'm freezing out here

Tysean-He might be in there playin that STUPID VIDEO GAME! {The three ghouls moaned & groaned. So I called Brent on my Spy arm wrist watch.}

[In the House]

{Brent was Smiling Froze into that new video game he told us about. Then the phone rang and he almost didn't even pick up the phone. That I know for a fact. I then heard an answering machine and that meant he wasn't picking up the phone. Then I tried the second time. He didn't pick up. I then Contacted him through His watch! And guess what? He still didn't answer! I mean, I feel Dashie being locked outside his own house on Christmas Eve like that Christmas Webisode when Dennis was on the computer playing a game. Guess who's who Me & Brent? Dashie & Dennis, Guess which is which? Don't worry, I'll Wait... I tried the phone again and This Time, Brent snapped out of it when Jinafire busted open the door and made Brent jump.}

(Phone Rings),

Jinafire-Brent, You have been on that game long enough. Time to get back to work. {Brent had that disappointment look on his face just cuz Jinafire said to turn off the computer game.} And pick up The phone! I know you hear it ringing, I'm tired of hearing it ring, my head is ringing-do you know how stressful it is?I don't get what's so great about that game anyways...(Her Voice Fades as she goes in the living room)

Brent-(Picks Up The Phone) Um... Heello

Tysean-BRENT! {Brent pulled the phone away from his ear cuz I shouted in his ear then he pulled It back to his ear to talk.}

Brent-Owwwah! Well thank you for damaging my hearing

Tysean-Didn't you hear the fkin phone ring?

Brent-Uh... No

Tysean-I called You on your watch & you still didn't pick it up!

Brent-Yeah, about that?

Tysean-What the hell took you so long to pick up the phone?!

Brent-I... Uh, Was...

Abbey-(Joined in) Getting snack? {I looked at Abbey like "Wtf?!" then looked back at the watch screen}

Brent-No

Cleo-(Chimes In) Were you in the middle of doing something?

Brent-Yyyes

Tysean-Okay then, go on {Brent's eyes got wider but we all knew what he was doing and it doesn't take an uneducated dumb ass to figure out an obvious thing that's right in front of its face!}

Brent-I waaass iiinn the bathroom! Yeah, That's It

Abbey-What were you doing in bathroom?

Brent-uugh! Why do you wanna know?!

Cleo-Cuz she asked You! Now answer the dmn question, what were you doing in the bathroom?

Brent-I was... aww man... Number 2

Cleo-Really? I've been out here freezing my bandages off, and you were in the bathroom doing number 2?

Brent-um, uh, Yeah

Toralei-(Jumped In) {Toralei walked up next to me & leaned in to talk to Brent}, You were playing that stupid video game were you?

Brent-What? Psst no!

Toralei-Were you?

Brent-C'yeah Right!

Tysean-WERE YOU?!

Brent-Uh,(5 Second silence) {We were standing there in silence too waiting for an answer} Nnnnnoooo

Tysean-Okay, Ghouls Cover your ears

Cleo-Why should we-

Tysean-Just do it? Or don't do it, I don't care! {The ghouls covered their ears.} (To Brent), What Color is it?

Brent-What?

Tysean-You were in the bathroom, and you did say you had to number 2, (Chuckles), if you are lying . Which we all know that what you just said was true. You weren't lying, hahahaha... were you?

Brent-NO-

Tysean-Good so I ask again, what_color_is it?

Brent-Okay I was Playing the game {The ghouls uncovered their ears}

Toralei-BRENT!

Brent-Look I-I-I-I can't help myself alright? It's not My fault!

Tysean-So, all that sht I've just told you ain't influencing you is it? {Brent remained silent} (Murmurs to himself) I knew he would try somethin stupid like that!

Brent-Hey, I can hear you!

Tysean-Who said that anyone can hear me

Brent-hmm, Good point

Tysean-Okay, so lemme get this straight: We've been out here freezing our faangs and asses off-

Cleo-Oh, And Bandages

Tysean-And you were in there playing a game, in the bathroom doing number 2-which you lied about, also refusing to tell me the color of that mess, but not getting a snack?

Brent-How'r you able to fit all that in one little sentence?

Tysean-You'd be surprised. It's called, a Loop hole. And you're in it! {The ghouls ooh'ed}

Toralei-He's good!

Abbey-mm hmm

Cleo-You got that right

Toralei-You know you know you don't mess with him

Brent-Fine, you win

Tysean-Sweet!

Brent-And the color is obviously brown... and green

Tysean-Please say you're kidding

Brent-You wanted to know so... {He showed us and eventually he pre-truth-ed and we also got really grossed out.}

Tysean & The Ghouls-Uugh

Toralei-Ghastly!

{We then noticed Abbey shivvering}

Tysean-Abbey, what's wrong

Abbey-I think I'm c-c-c-cold

Tysean-What? How can you be c-c-c-cold?, you have a necklace on

Abbey-Yes, but I think must be different climate, different world

Toralei-So you're saying that since we're in Tysean's dimension, your body isn't getting use to the cold climate out here?

Abbey-Correct

Tysean-Dmn, Toralei. You're smart and yet still causing havoc?

Troalei-yeah, {She meow'ed as she stretched}, you'll be surprised to see how much more surprises that would come out from my fur

{I gave Abbey the extra jacket she didn't wore before we left and she put it on}

Abbey-Hmm, feels better. For now

Tysean-man, I can't believe we still out here-Brent, open the door!

Brent-Okay, I'm coming I'm coming! Sheesh!

Tysean-Don't Make me Blue-skadoo in that watch and slap you retarded!

Brent-Okay Okay, Just calm down alright?{Brent went in the living room}, Look, I opened the door! See?

[3 second silence]

Tysean-Well open the screen door!

Brent-why can't you do it?

Tysean-FROST BITE ON THE HANDS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Brent-(Exhales) {He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open}. Uh

Cleo-Brent stop playing around

Brent-Who's playing? It won't open!

Tysean-Oh you gotta be kidding me!

Brent-It's stuck!

Abbey-Stuck?

Toralei-What do you mean it's stuck?!

Brent-I mean it won't open!

Toralei-Yea, We all know that thank you very mcuh!

Brent-How often do you hang with this guy?{He knew he was talking about me.}

Tysean-Brent, If you don't open this door right now!

Brent-WHAT THE FK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!

Tysean-Stop Bullshttin around and-

Cleo-The Door's frozen! {Cleo saw the problem. Ice is blocking the seemson the side of the door where it suppose to open.}

Tysean-Okay Brent, I owe you an apology

Brent-It's all good

Tysean-Yo Brent, Call Heath up here so he can un freeze the-... Oh wait What am I saying?! Jinafire, come over here so you can melt the door seems free {Jinafire was about to get up but Brent made her sit back down. She was reading a magazine.} Aye Aye Aye what are you doin?

Brent-Why can't you get along with Heath?

Tysean-Cuz I'm still having a hard time tryna get along with you!

Brent-I say Let Heath help

Tysean-And I say Not a Chance

Brent-Why are you so against Heath?-

Tysean-I got a small tolerance for Heath, so therefore,-

Brent-Look-

Tysean-No, You "Look", Alright?-Do You see Abbey Freezing up a storm right now? Do You See, Toralei in my Jacket and Cleo Crunched up shivering in one spot? I can't feel my hands cuz it hurts, Like a Btch! And You're concerned about Heath? I can't take The Heath, but Fk U Brent! Fk You!

Brent-Why don't you shut up Btch, I'm Tired of your bullsht

Tysean-Well thanks To you we've SEEN YOUR BULLSHT!

Brent-Actually, it was you who wanted to see it

Tysean-Who Said I wanted to See Your sht?!

Brent-You did, just there

Tysean-Yo, I said "What is the color"

Brent-I told you, then I showed you, just in case you don't believe me. You know if you wanna know something, proof comes with a price. Take it Or Leave It!

Abbey-(Whispers to Cleo & Toralei) Does this remind you of anyone familiar? {Cleo & Toralei rolled their eyes at Abbey and looked at each other}

Tysean-Man, Shut the fk up!

Brent-No, You Shut the fk up!

Tysean-No, You shut the fk up!

Abbey-Both Of you shut the fk up

Tysean-( Brent) You know dmn well that when they wanna ask a question u don't show whatever you have in their face!

Brent-Oh, don't make me get any ideas

Abbey-Look, I sure hate to "break the ice" but yall are at each other's necks like 2 baby yaks fighting over bowl of yak meat

Tysean-(To Abbey) Heeey, You made a Pun! Good Oooonne!

Abbey-Hmm, Thank You

Tysean-No Problem{Then I truned back to Brent.}

Brent-(Mocking Tysean's Voice) "No Problem"

Tysean-Aye! There's no way I'm letting Heath help me out, with my door! If you wanna ask him to help, fine by me. You love him so much, u should go and have a scarrige [Marrige], Gay F_g!

Brent-Okay That does it! You wanna go?

Tysean-Bring it Btch! C'mon

Brent-Let's see what you got!

Tysean-Stand Back Ghouls... Don't ever try this at home... or anywhere else for that matter {I was gonna bust the door open but the stupidest thing I didn't even see coming. Like "see". I forgot that if I open the door from the outside , it will go my way. Like Pull it open. But on the Fresh Prince, will broke the door just by busting it open to get in the house when from the outside you have to pull it! I don't know. All im saying is if Will Smith can do it, so can I. But I thought I could... I'm getting way too head of myself again. I backed up to where the ghouls are which was halfway on the back of the walkway.} Here goes Nothin! This One's for You, Toralei!

Toralei-Aww {She blushed but still was shivering}

Cleo-Oh brother!

{I then ran full throttle quickly at the door}

Tysean-(In higher tone) YOU ARE GOIN DOWN, MUTHAFKAAAAAAAAA! {I hold that "AAAAA"All the way till I hit the door. But eventually I "ran into the door" and fell onto the ground!"}

Brent-Oh Sht! (Laughs out loud)

Tysean- Owwwww! That_HUUURRRRRTTTS! {Abbey and The ghouls helped me up as I held my face }

Abbey-What you expect? Door would fall over? One, It's a Screen Door

Tysean-Wow, Thanks For reminding me... {Then I ran again into the door and this time, I used the side of my arm & shoulder to open it, and That made it worse! So the ghouls helped me back up, again!}

Abbey-Two, It's Freezing out here, so It made Screen cold & hard

Tysean-Nice, Real Nice! And they say Ice is Nice... Aaaaaahhhhh! {I screamed as I tried it again! And Failed Again, miserably. The ghouls helped me up again and I can also tell that they're now officially chilled! And I don't mean by relax.}

Abbey-Three, from out here, you pull the door open

Tysean-Oh, now you tell me?! {I was getting ready to go for one more bust but Abbey & the ghouls pulled me back.}

Abbey-And Four, you have got to stop doing that

Tysean-Sorry {I uncovered the side of my face and The ghouls pointed out that I got it bruised below my right eye where the bruise covers the front of my cheek face, and a tad bit of my nose. I think I broke it but who knows.}

Toralei-Dude, You're Face is Swollen!

Tysean-Wow, tell me something I don't know

Abbey-It's not swollen, that's just bruise. It'll go away soon

Cleo-So, Tysean, you said all of that was for who? Haha! {She laughed as Toralei growled in aggravation}

Tysean-I'm sorry Toralei

Toralei-Nice way of Humiliating me Tysean. Real Nice

Tysean-Man, You're just like Cleo. Such a Drama queen

Cleo-I heard that

Tysean-Again, who said that anyone can hear me?!

Toralei-Well I can't blame you for trying {She went and gave me a hug and lightly kissed my bruised. I Didn't feel it now that we've been outside for another 10 minutes!}

Brent-I wish I could get it all on tape so I can post this on youtube and-Oh yeah! I did! Look, already 500,000 views!

Tysean-That's It, Brent!

Cleo-Toralei, You are such a drag! {Then the next thing we knew we were arguing back & Forth. All 4 of us except Abbey. She lifted her hand in the air & used her ice power to freeze a giant block of ice and it fell down so Loud it startled Us quiet}

Abbey-QUIIIEEETTT! [All is silent] There. Much better.

Tysean-Final Rebuttal, I'm Not letting Heath unfreeze my door. Fk him

Brent-And I'm saying Heath, He's gonna help us whether you like it or not. Talk about 'what am I saying?' What are you thinking

Tysean-I'm thinking IMMA POUND YOUR FACE! {Abbey stood in between us with her hands out wide separating us, even though the door is in between us.}

Abbey-Stop this nonsense right now! I say dark brown hair boy's right. Call Heath. Unfreeze the door. He'll be big help

Tysean-WHAT?!

Abbey-And If You Got Problem, You must answer to me. {Abbey is Heath's special ghoulfriend, so I had no choice to argue with her. I was defeated.} Now Brent, go find Heath, tell him to come unfreeze door and all's good

Tysean-Aww Man! But Abbey

Abbey-Shush!

Tysean-But-

Abbey-Shhh

Tysean-But-

Abbey-Shhh

Tysean-But-

Abbey-Shhh

Tysean-But-

Abbey-Shhh {I did a little kid pout with my arms crossed with a crossed look on my face. And Abbey crossed her arms with a little smile on her face.} Hm.

{Heath came and unfroze the screen door. I still didn't crack my motion nor my emotion. Brent unlocked the door and let them us in. I was very crossed now.}

Tysean-YOU DIDNT UNLOCK THE DOOR?!

Brent-Well...

{I was bout to strangle him when I heard Abbey's voice close to my ear}

Abbey-Ah-ah-ah, Don't make me freeze you! {I then calmed down quick after that and Then the ghouls came in from the backyard.}

Abbey-what do you say to Heath?

Tysean-Ugh! Why?

Brent, Abbey, Cleo, Toralei, Clawdeen, Frankie & Draculaura-TYSEAN!

Tysean-FINE! Thanks Heath.

Heath-Well, no problem (Hair goes in flame accidentally burning the ceiling fan.} Oops

Tysean-Heeeaaath!

Heath-Sorry, dude! {We put the flame out luckily}

Draculaura-Tysean, We have got to talk to you about you not liking Heath

Tysean-What's to like about him? He's annoying!

Frankie-Tysean, now! {I couldn't argue with her so I went In the kitchen with Draculaura & Frankie.}

Frankie-Okay, so what happened?

Tysean-It's not like I have anything against Heath

Draculaura-I use to date Heath till he became a jerk to me... and that was whe Clawd came into my dead life

Tysean-Ummm, And how is that influencing me?

Frankie-Look, we know Heath can be a little annoying hehe

Tysean-Annoying? Really?

Frankie-Okay he can be annoying, obnoxious, hyperactive, clumsy, a jerk... Who were we talking about again?

Tysean-You know who

Draculaura-Heath

Frankie-Oh Yeah. He can be all of those things but Don't get me wrong, he's our friend. He can be pretty cool, all he needs to do is to care for other ppl and be less self-centered

Tysean-Well he gets those type of personalities from Holt so I guess I can't blame him for That. But Manny, Man, I can't stand his Bullying ass either! Sometimes I feel like I wanna grab him by his nose ring and rip it out from his... {The two looked at me.} Aaaannnd let all the blo- {Draculaura got dizzy and started to tumble & faint but Frankie Luckily caught her before she did so.}It'll go everywhere aaaannnd uuuuh... nnnnever mind. Forget it.

Frankie-Oh, so you dislike Heath & Manny

Tysean-yeah. But I call it Small Tolerance.

Draculaura- I don't care what you call it! You got to make peace with Heath

Tysean-For what? I don't owe him sht!

Lagoona-(Walks in) Well You do owe him for unfreezing Your door

Tysean-Darn it! Okay. What If I can Make peace as soon as possible? {the ghouls thought it would be fine. So they let me live.} I can't believe this! First I get a B+, Got locked out of my own house & I got a bruised face, a bruised arm, and frost bite killing my hands!

Draculaura-Oh, Tysean. Don't take that grade too literally. "B Positive (+) Hahahaha! Get It? B Positive? Cuz you got a.. a B... plus? {The ghouls didn't say a word but shook their heads.} Too soon

Tysean-Yes. As much as I hate to say it, too soon

Draculaura-(Moanes sadly) Aww

Tysean-But u did a pun. Nice one

Draculaura-Gee Thanks {She slowly perked back up}

Tysean-You're welcome. I can't leave a pun unread

Clawdeen. Nice to know. Now will you stop Mentioning about that Stupid B+ Already?

Tysean-Sure, as long as somebody stops playin their stupid video game-

Brent-That Game is NOT stupid! It's fun

Tysean-Or maybe you're just dumb

Brent-Oh Why-

Abbey-DON'T START! {Abbey had her hands up in the air halfway tryna get us to stop, so Us two became silent.}

Frankie-Well, it looks like we are through cleaning up

Draculaura-And setting everything up

Tysean-Thanks everyone. I owe you big-WHAT?!

[Next Scene The Big House]

Tysean-Yall... set_it_up?

Cleo-But, we've got the supplies

Toralei-We've been insulted by a mean cashier and you set all of this up?

Abbey-I don't get it. How is this Possible?

Lagoona-We went to The Maul and got most of the decorations & the snacks, & the gifts slash presents-

Clawdeen- & you have enough time for you and your friends to go through "The Big Cheese", Practice your performance, and Make this the best Party ever! {Toralei, Abbey, Cleo & I went into the big house and It was Awesome! There was a disco ball up in the ceiling. Like who Knew I would get a Big disco ball installed in the ceiling? The kitchen had a lot of snacks. Plus a little few somethings somethings for Draculaura. Lots of drinks, We had like 4 game systems In the Game room: Wii, Xbox 360, a PlayStation 4 & an Xbox One. Plus That game system me and my friends made back then when we were in grade school. The system that zaps you in a game and You get to play it... Lets just say that it is like that episode "Power Mad" from the Fairly OddParents. So Anyways we went back to the backyard which was for the Big house, The front yard. The Picnc Table was set already with a Big cloth full of delicious food, Lots of Music, The stage is decorated, etc... You name it, they've did it.}

Cleo-You ghouls did amazing on this place!

Tysean-I'll say

Abbey-I say, it's missing something

Tysean-What?

Lagoona-What more can this place need?

Abbey-I got suggestion: Why don't We use the last 7 things we brought from store and add it to the whole thing! Great no?

Tysean-That's a Good Idea, Abbey! You are on it today!

Abbey-Aww Shucks! {Abbey's cheeks turned red for 2 seconds as she blushed. After we Put the seven Stuff with the rest of the stuff they've fixed and all clashed out perfectly, or should I say in Toralei's case: perfectly to 'purr-fection'.}

Frankie-Looks Like It's gonna be party time soon, Time to Celebrate ghouls! {We all cheered and danced as we got Proud of ourselves for going so far up till now.}

Section 2: Dating Dilemma Disaster

**TORALEI'S POV**

{It's still 4 days till the night of our party. And we were excited for it. Most of the ppl we know at Monster High is invited:

-Howleen

-Rochelle

-Andy

-Manny [Tysean is still ain't down about him being there but The ghouls are looking forward for making peace with him & Heath.]

-Romulus

-Gory [She's also gonna make sure Valentine doesn't show his Punk fake Casanova lookin ass at the party]

-Hoodude

-Gil

-Ghoulia

-Slo Mo

-Jackson/Holt

-Operetta

-Gigi

-Venus

-Catty Noir [She's gonna be the guest star singing at our party. Or at least the start of the opening act.]

-Skelita

-Robecca

-Serena Von Boo

-Bonita Femur

-Avea Trotter

-Spectra

-Twyla &

-Neighthan

Plus a few more others. I just know if we play our cards exactly the way we played them, we can really nail this in the bud for a job well done. We later got bored so we took a nap. Or at least some of us. I just don't know why I can't take a nap. I mean that's one of my favorite things to do after all. So I went to sit with my boyfriend Tysean, who was laying down, and talked about the party and who's going out with who. Tysean has a small pack of frozen corn on his face to beat the bruise of the swelling of where he got hit by the door at his face.}

Toralei-How You feeling?

Tysean-I Wish I don't have a sense of feeling, so I don't have to feel pain as my body temp change I won't feel the burn nor feel the frost bite coming at my skin from threat to threat

Toralei-Oh Stop Your whinning haha! {I kissed him and laid back against him.} I wonder who's gonna take who to the party

Tysean-Why you so worried bout it?

Toralei-Cuz it's none of our business, that's why! Clawd is going with Draculaura, Gil is going with Lagoona, I'm going with you, Brent is going with Nefera, Cleo's going with Deuce, {Tysean rolled his eyes as he exhaled too and shifts the bag of frozen corn and put it back on his face}, Ghoulia with Slo Mo, Heath with Abbey, And Jackson with Frankie! {Tysean's eyes widened as he sat up and my head fell on the couch with a sound of a ripped record disk on another sound of a car breaks screeching followed by a car horn honked twice.}

Tysean-Whoa Whoa Whoa hold on a minute, baby! Frankie pulled a Pause on Jackson. Cuz in case you forgot, he's Holt when the beat starts going. She also pulled the pause on Holt. You know you couldn't date opposites if they are too easy to morph due to something everyone hears everyday. And that includes music. In Fact, you remember when you guys got fused together?

Toralei-Ugh, don't remind me! Being in Cleo's Body was a total drag & a big 'cat'-astrophe!

Tysean-Well anyways ever since the hybrids transferred to Monster High, Frankie seems to be Crushin on Neighthan

Toralei-Oh Yeah, Now I remember THAT... {Then That Gave us both an idea for fun. Mostly This was Tysean's idea so I just agreed to the thought.}

Tysean-Aye Toralei, how would you like to start some drama? {I smiled. Later, we were cooped up in the living room talking, dancing and stuff. Like it was a little small short get-together and that was a good time to start striking. I walked to Jackson as Tysean went to Neighthan}

Tysean-Yo Neighthan!

Neighthan-Hey Dude

Tysean-Yo, I hope everything's good. Cuz you are gonna be in for a BIG surprise... and I mean BIG!{Neighthan gasp followed by a mouth of gape.}

[Scene to Toralei & Jackson/Holt]

Toralei-(In a flirty tone) Hi Jackson

Jackson-Oh, hey Toralei {All of a Sudden, there was a Flash from a camera by a far, followed by creepy music as if ghosts were lurking among us all.}

Toralei-Jackson, you & Holt aren't gonna believe what your bout to hear, right now {I played Music on my iCoffin so Jackson can Turn into Holt. So now Holt is In the picture.}

Holt-Helloooooo- Toralei?

Toralei-Hey Holt, Did you miss me?

Holt-No.

Toralei-(In a Over Dramatic Tone after a Gasp) Well

[Scene to Neighthan & Tysean]

Neighthan-You gotta... Little-

Tysean-(Shouts) I know I know my face is swelled Up IS IT THAT EASY TO NOTICE?!

Everyone-YES!

Tysean-THAT SHT WAS JUST A RHETORICAL QUESTION! {Tysean growled angrily}

[Scene to Holt & Toralei]

Holt-Frankie's goin with who?!

Toralei-Neighthan. You see, ever since she put you and Jackson on Pause, she started having a thing for Neighthan. One of the new ghouls at school

Holt-WHAT?!

Toralei-Oh and that's not even the worst part... He's (Whispers in his ear), Hybrid

Holt-(In Musical Tone) Ohhh Heeellll Naaawww, This Ain't Right! You've got to send me to this guy right now!

Toralei-I would... but If I were you I would Text Jackson so he'll know what you're dealing with

Holt-Whoa Lo-Lo-Look, I know Jackson & I don't agree on much but if I know better, I would keep it safe from him

Toralei-Hmm I don't know, maybe you should check your wits and maybe you'll find the answer {I walked off leaving Holt to think about it.}

Holt-She's right. I should tell Jackson. {He took out his iCoffin and clicked Jackson Jekyll in his contacts.} Then again, should I tell him? Aww it's so confusing!

[Scene to Neighthan & Tysean]

Neighthan-Oh, I Never thought that she has feelings for a normie & an obnoxious DJ who are opposites & share the same bodies & transform themselves by the sound of music

Tysean-That sht isnt even the half of it, Man! Back then before I even knew the ghouls, I read their journals bout their sc- {As usual, in Tysean's dimension, we're famous and all of our information is on the internet.} (Chuckles) You know what? I was just kidding! But, I have heard back then that he once had a crush on Draculaura. And that Holt just use to came up not as much of a DJ I suppose. He would just Turn up whenever Jackson was Hot an when he was cold, Holt turns back into Jackson. Plus, Another old fact back then was Jackson by day, Holt by night. And Now, Jackson hears even a single beat, he will turn into-

Neighthan-(Gasps when he sees the blue ghoul with his iCoffin) Holt Hyde!

Tysean-The DJ on the wheels of steel

Neighthan-You Wouldn't think that-

Tysean-Frankie may have strong feelings of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde? (Chuckles) Hell to the F Naw!

Neighthan-Really?

Tysean-No, You tell me you asked the question. I'm not goin out with Frankie. I got a crush on her and went out with her a couple of times but that's old news.

Neighthan-So, you got feelings for Frankie?

Tysean-No, Man I'm dating Toralei!

Neighthan-Oh. Sorry

{Then there was another flash from the same Camera followed by the same creepy sound like a ghost is lurking around us all.}

[Scene to Holt]

Holt-Maybe I should text him.{Holt's fingers was just on one of the keys but paused in his tracks but what if, HE tries and get to Frankie, before I do? I mean before I even have a chance to-

[Flashback Scene from Monster High: Dueling Personality]

Jackson-You're Breaking Up with us

Frankie-(at Jackson) Yes, I mean no ( Holt), Don't think of it as "Breaking Up". I'm just hitting Pause, until you two get your act together there's no room for me

Jackson/Holt-(Groans in Disappointment) Aww!

Frankie-Seriously, You guys need to start communicating. I want You to start Texting (Frankie Hands Holt & Jackson iCoffins for each of them), And When you work it out, I'll still be here

Jackson/Holt-(Talks Over Each other) Really?/Aww It ain't Right!

Frankie-Okay?

Jackson-Okay

Holt-Yea alright

[Faded Back to Holt Scene]

Holt-(Exhales) Fine. But I'm doing this for Frankie! {Holt started texting Jackson The news on the new ghoul

[Scene to Neighthan & Tysean]

Neighthan-So, Frankie Is gonna take Jackson-or... Holt, Back?

Tysean-Well, I'm not sure by that but I do know that she said Until the two of them work things out between them, they can go to Frankie and-

Neighthan-That's it! I'm Going In! {Neighthan drank the rest of his punch and went towards Holt. Holt just got finished texting Jackson. When Holt took off his headphones, He turned back into Jackson again. But the bass of the beat is not affecting his transformation cuz 1. He's Close to the stereo but not close enough to turn back into Holt.

2. It's a heavy beat dubstep so for him, he's kind of safe, for now long as nobody turns up the volume and

3. long as nobody is singing, he won't turn into Holt unless he's ready to. Jackson got So heated up after he saw Holt's text about the new ghoul. And also, he's coming this way. Tysean came and scooped me up and sat on the couch. I'm sitting & laying on him while eating popcorn & drinking soda with him.}

Toralei-Mmmeeeoooowww

Tysean-Ohhh This sht's gonna be good!

{Jackson saw some strange ghoul come up to him & he know who he was. Tysean & I fist bumped each other & ate more popcorn.}

Jackson-So, You Must be Neighthan

Neighthan-And you must be Jackson. Or Holt, as I recall.

{A ghoul from the background was talking to Heath.}

Random ghoul-Heath, we don't have much time left {Heath nodded and with them.}

Jackson-So, you're that new hybrid ghoul everyone keeps talking about

Neighthan-Wait, who told you that?

Jackson-No one important, right!

Neighthan-And you're the one who shares bodies with this unreliable fool! (Pointing at Holt's pic from his phone

Jackson-How'd You know

Neighthan-Oh, it's because I know ppl. And that blue dude-

Jackson-No, not That, I mean who told you bout Me & Holt?

Neighthan-Hmm what was that little thing did you say to me? Oh yeh, No one Important!

Jackson-Look just listen, you are also The one who is trying to go after our Frankie

Neighthan-What? She's not even yours to begin with! {Then the same camera flash went off again}

Jackson-Well She isn't gonna be yours when you finish off, I'll tell you that now! {Then Operetta butted in splitting between the two}

Operetta-And Frankie Isn't gonna be Yours or Yours no more! So you two cut out the nonsense right now!

Jackson & Neighthan-WHAT!?

Neighthan-But Jackson and Holt Started it

Jackson-What do you mean by that?! The only reason why Frankie liked you was because your the ghoul. She was the new ghoul! She met me first so Back the fk off! {Everyone ooh'ed like they're a bunch of zombies}

Neighthan-Man, She just put up to you just because you have a opposite side of you that you didn't even know about and that disagrees totally eeeeeeeighy five percent of the time!

Jackson-That's ridiculous

Neighhan-No, You're being ridiculous! I was just being told tha- {Then another flash flashed at us again and it went a different route. Suddenly we all got notifications. Frankie took out her iCoffin and saw the front cover of the Gossip.}

Frankie-(Reads the Title & Description)"Just 3 complex Guys & a Frankie?! 3 guys who goes in an epic brawl to BATTLE FOR THE LOVE OF THEIR OWN GHOUL?!" When did this-? (Cont. Reading), "Which ghoul do you think would win to take Frankie to the Christmas Party? Jackson, Holt, or Neighthan? post comments & reviews and tell me what you think. Your tallies indicate which ghoul that you think Frankie would go out with. Winner of Frankie's guy friend will earn a big special prize!"Uugh! {Frankie saw this and she got so mad, upset and shocked so she had to quickly go and prevent the fight from happening. Meanwhile, Jackson turned the music up that transformed him back to Holt.}

Holt-Well hybrid, looks like we've got unfinished business to take care of

Neighthan-Well we sure do! You're just not worthy for her anyway

Holt-Really, Neighthan? Really? Or are you just jealous cuz she' s way into dude who got great taste in music, like me. And what do you do? Man you are half unicorn and all you do Is heal people!

Neighthan-So, at least she isnt into extremely obnixious guys, Like Me!

Holt-(In Tone) Come on & fight me! C'mon Bully lets go! We're going outside to settle this c'mon!

Toralei-Wow

Tysean-This sht is even better than I thought

Toralei-I'll Say

Tysean-Right? !{We then shared a soda then ate more popcorn while watching the guys fight. Holt was about to throw the first punch at Neighthan till Luckily, Frankie & 2 others help stop Holt & Neighthan. Frankie then asked them if they could come in the kitchen for a word with them.}

Frankie-What the ghoul is going on?

Neighthan-Tysean told me That Jackson or Holt was into you-

Holt-Wait, I thought you said it was no one important!

Neighthan-Right now, Frankie is the important ghoul I'm thinking about right now.

Frankie-(Blushed a bit) Aww

Holt-And Toralei said that Neighthan was starting to get into you!

Neighthan-No One Important Huh?

Holt-Hey, My Little Pony Corn, You Started It!

Frankie- Wait, But how could you- {That's when it hit her} Oh My Ghoul! I'm so sorry you two! This never should have happened! I didn't see coming that yall would run into each other! Now I feel Bad!

Neighthan-Well it's okay

Holt-I can maybe forgive you, if you take me to the party with you, Frankie {Frankie was speechless}

Neighthan-Oh, Don't You Believe This?! (at Holt) No, She's Not! I saved Her from that Giant Robotic monster, so she's going with me! [Frankie felt like she's back in a "Jackson/Holt" personality war, but this time instead of One of him, It's Both of them against Nathan!}

Holt-(In Music Tone) Pack Your Bags Boy cuz Frankie's going to the party with ME!

Neighthan-No Way, Mr Sly

Holt-Ohhhh No You Didn't!

Neighthan-Yes I did-did

Holt-Why I Oughta...

Frankie-STOP! {The two stopped arguing and looked at Frankie.} I've had a long day. So may you Please drop the subject for awhile till I can get all of this figured out? My stitches are ripping out of me just thinking & talking about it!

Holt-Frankie, you said that you were pressing pause til Jackson & I had got each other under control

Frankie-Well Yeah, But, Nathan, He really Came for me when I was in need. Plus, It's most likely easier

Neighthan-Yes!

Frankie-But, You have been there for me every now and later then on. And Jackson's Smart, he helps me with my homework, He's even into some of the things I'm into

Holt-So Ha! {Holt Texted Jackson about what Frankie Just Said and He took his heahphones off and Turned Back into Jackson. He then read his text from Holt}

Jackson-Yeeesss! I'm going back out with Frankie! {Then he forgot that Holt is going out with Frankie because he Couldn't last a few moments with loud music booming through the speakers. He Texted Holt good luck on his date with Frankie and added a Sad face then send.} So what did I miss?

Neighthan-Well your Blue Friend here just called Me "My Little Pony Corn", and that you or Holt are Not going to the Party with Frankie, I am!

Jackson-No, I am, or for at least Holt, and for what it's worth, Frankie you have got to choose!

Frankie-(Exhales) {Frankie steps back back into the living room and doesn't even know till now. & Jackson & Neighthan won't get off her back til they get an answer.}

Jackson-Frankie-Take me to the Party

Neighthan-No Take me!

Jackson-What do you mean take you? You grey little push over (Pushes Neighthan) {The Ghouls ooh'ed.}

Neighthan-Dude your half normie & a Dork, and That's all you ever will be, for the rest of your life! (Pushes Jackson back as he landed in the punch dish w/punch all over his shirt) Face it dude, You're a good person, but you had your chance. So go crawling back into your normie school and when I get Frankie for the Party In a few nights, you are never gonna see her with you, again! {That's When Jackson Punched Neighthan and Neighthan punched Jackson and Soon enough everyone was fighting against each other and Us were being pushed and sht.}

Toralei-(Laughs) Oh_My_Ghoul!

Tysean-(at Toralei) (Yells Happily) Okay, I was Wrong, THIS Sht, is way more better than I thought!

Toralei-(at Tysean) (chuckles) I'll say!

Tysean-I Know, Right?! {Then someone pushed into me and I got mad.} (At Random kid) Hey, Watch It! {Then a kid punched me in the face! So I went Stripe on that Btch and Tore his face up! {Tysean on the other hand had a girl punched him where that bruise were on his face.}

Tysean-Owwww! That Hurt, You btch! What the fk is wrong with you!

Girl-Who the you think you're talkin to? {She grabbed Tysean, Tysean did a decent reversal and strangled her to the ground.}

Tysean-Toralei, May you do the honors?

Toralei-Why Of Course! {I punched all over her Like nobody's business! Frankie was the only ghoul not getting hit but she was getting shoved around and as she walked to try to get out of here with her hands over her head and her arms over her ears, someone knocked her over and messed up one of her stitches and broke the heel from one of her shoes. Then Jackson & Neighthan tussled their way back to Frankie

Neighthan-Frankie's going with me!

Jackson-Frankie's Going with me {Then loud music played from someone's phone and Jackson Turned into Holt while still wrestlin with Neighthan

Holt-No You Cornbread Chumps! Frankie's Going With me! Frankie!

Neighthan-Frankie

Jackson-(His Voice unexpectedly came from Holt's Mouth as he opened it) Frankie!

{Then it also followed with the others loud bickering, mostly ours cuz we were the loudest}

Tysean-...fkin finda way to always hustle you lil btch!

Toralei-meeeoowwww {I even meow'ed louder and it got so rowdy, that all of Frankie's stitches came loose and Her bolts began to glow green and She finally Lost it at the end.}

Frankie-EVERYBODY STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! !{The whole power went out & Everyone literally got shocked. They were bout to complain, but were afraid to cuz she might end up shocking everyone in the process.}

Frankie-I can't take this no more! {She took off her heels and ran in the kitchen crying her eyes out. Then within a few moments, the power went back on. Operetta took over.}

Operetta-THIS IS SO DISAPPOINTING TO SEE THAT WE HAVE ALL BEHAVED LIKE A BUNCH OF IMMATURE WHINNING BABIES! I THOUGHT WE WERE MONSTER HIGH! WE! And all of this? THAT IS JUST PLAIN PITAFUL! I KNOW HEADMISTRESS BLOODGOOD ISN'T GONNA LIKE ALL THIS COMING FROM ALL OF US, SO YALL APOLOGIZE TO ONE ANOTHER, CLEAN UP THIS MESS, AND THEN DRAG YOUR IGNORANT ASSES BACK HOME OR ELSE I'LL MAKE GORY UNINVITE YALL TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!

Heath-(Chuckles) Oh, you must be kidding!

{Operetta looked at Gory and both looked back at him.}

Operetta & Gory- GO HOME, HEATH! {Everybody screamed except the few ghouls that were with us in the beginning. But Gory & Operetta stayed and Looked at Jackson/Holt & Neighthan. Both looked at each other and smiled at Operetta & Gory, but Operetta & Gory took them back to Monster High to Bloodgood's office.

Toralei-Phew, that was close!

{Frankie was in the bathroom crying and sobbing violently!} (Talks in b/w Sobs) I_never_been_so_humiliated! {Draculaura knocks on the door & Abbey is with her too.}

Draculaura-Frankie? Are you okay in there?

Frankie-Leave Me Alone!

Abbey-Frankie, it's us

Frankie-I said LEAVE ME ALONE! {Her bolts shocked the door knob which made Draculaura flinch back with her hands quickly off the knob.}

Abbey-Come on Draculaura. We'll come back later when she's calmed down

Draculaura-But, I hate to see my Bestie sad. And if she sad, then... I'm.. saaaad!{Then Draculaura began to cry. Abbey slapped her forehead & Just shook it in exhaustion.}

Abbey-(Mumbled to herself) Oh, Ay yiyiyiyiyiyi!

{Meanwhile, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona & Ghoulia stayed behind to clean up the rest of the mess that the other ghouls didn't get up. Clawdeen was sweeping, or trying to cuz all this was on carpeted floor, Ghoulia was vaccuming, Lagoona & Cleo picked up trash bare handed.}

Clawdeen-Some party huh?.

Lagoona-Party? That Wasn't a Party! That was a disaster waiting to happen! {Cleo picks up few broken glass that was thrown all over Cleo's area.} Be careful, Cleo. That's broken glass. You can cut yourself if you don't hold the pieces carefully-

Cleo-I know how to handle broken glass, thank you very much-Oww! I just cut myself on this broken glass

Clawdeen-Are you joking, Cleo?

Cleo-I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't mean it

Clawdeen-Cleo, watch it {Cleo got one of her mummy bandages and wrapped her finger around it. It was bleeding. Lagoona gave Cleo alcohol and the swabs and made her go in the bathroom to wash it off. Cleo knocked on the door first and heard crying and she knew who it was.}

Cleo-Frankie? What are you doing in there?, Are You okay? {Cleo touched the knob and it shocked her and she moved her hand quickly from the knob.}Ow! So seems like I'm gonna use the other bathroom, I guess {So She went in the other bathroom. Lagoona, Ghoulia & Clawdeen were almost done cleaning up when Operetta & Gory came from the portal.}

Clawdeen-Well?

Gory-After we took them to see Bloodgood, she wasn't happy at all. She made them explain everything!

Clawdeen-So

Operetta-So they are suspended for two months & they got work to pay off all of Tysean's expensive glasses and stuff

Ghoulia-(Moans in Zombie Talk): Oh No! What Will We do for a DJ Now That Holt is Out?!

Lagoona-Oh, Ghoulia's right! Jackson & Holt are opposites. And if Bloodgood suspends Jackson, she suspends Holt too!

Clawdeen-So what are we gonna do? We can't have the Party?

Ghoulia:(Moans in Zombie Talk)

Lagoona-You're right, Ghoulia! The show must go on. We'll just hold auditions and the best one out there is our DJ for our Christmas party night {Ghoulia moaned happily. We then started our audition and so far, no monster, nor normie was that good for any of us.}

Clawdeen-We're doomed without a DJ {Then the next thing we knew, Ghoulia was up there in the booth trying out. They all were amazed. Later, we finished cleaning up. Cleo looked at the trash.}

Cleo-Ugh, It's horrible!

Clawdeen-What the fang are you talking about now?

Cleo-Take a look at all this trash! I mean I'm no expert but does this seem like it looked planned out to you? {The three ghouls said they denied it by talking over each other.} Well I do. It's so as if it looks like a little calm well get together but as soon as The two ghouls meet, fangs of fury!

Clawdeen-Aye Cleo

Cleo-Yea?

Clawdeen-Get to the point

Cleo-(Clears Throat) Take a Close look ghouls. This Wouldn't have happened by chance. Someone or something made the ghouls attack, then made Frankie cry and pull her stitches out!

Clawdeen-How would you know for sure?

Cleo-I know this kind of stuff. Cleo de Nile is never wrong!

Clawdeen-Never?

Cleo-(Mumbles to self) Oh Not Again With That! (Out Loud), I know this for a fact and a fact only! Somebody in this house, has instigated or started the brawl!

Ghoulia-(Groans surprisingly in Zombie Talk) Cleo's telling the Truth! She's right, someone did started the fight!

Lagoona-but what I think what got them started is someone was having a deep conversation with them. And it had something to do about Frankie. & That's all I remember. Oh, and They're were bystanders where Neighthan & Jackson were... Ghouls, Someone talked themselves into going out with Frankie, and That which blew the commotion over board!

The 3 Ghouls(Gasps)-Really?

Clawdeen-But I don't understand, who would do such a thing? It's not like they can just talk up a storm and then get somebody up under their skin- {The ghouls saw Me & Tysean, munching on our popcorn. Then they got another text from The ghostly gossip & they went toward us.}

The 4 Ghouls-Toralei & Tysean! {After they got to us, we couldnt see what was happening then.}

Tysean-Uh, Excuse Me!

Toralei-Will you move your slow butts out_of_our_way? We're trying to watch the show

Tysean-(Added) The Show You Interrupted!

Clawdeen-Well Bru_tha, the show is ov_a! Now Look up when we're talking to you! {Tysean & I looked Up}

Cleo-Did you two knew about this?

Toralei-(In a Lightly worried tone) Knew about what

Lagoona-Don't Play Stupid with Us, Toralei! We know you two have something to do about Neighthan, Holt, Jackson & Frankie!

Tysean-Uhhhh, well, Frankie no. Nathan, Yes. Waaaiiitt! Aww Man, I almost forgot!

Toralei-What?

Tysean-I could have invited Hoodude & really made this get together interesting!

Toralei-Awww, That's right! Frankie's so called (Finger quotes) "Emergency Boyfriend"

Cleo-Well it's a good thing he wasn't here! Besides what would happen if this get together got out of hand like it did tonight?

Tysean-I don't know but i can Invite Hoodude & everyone else back here with Frankie in the center, w/Holt/Jackson & Neighthan, fire'em up and really make it a party!

Everyone except Toralei-NO!

Tysean-Buzz Killers!

Clawdeen-Hey, Pay Attention! Frankie is the effect of this incident, so It comes with a full price. You Mess with one of the ghouls, you mess with all of the ghouls! That's another lesson for you two, Tysean! I thought you already knew that!

Tysean-I didn't til now, You Just Told Me! {Then it got silent. Clawdeen exhaled loud with her fingertips on her eyelids. Then The next thing we knew, we were at the kitchen table as if it was some kind of confess scene. Venus & Cleo has spoons in their hands and we both don't know why til they hit us! That answered our question.} What Exactly did you tell Neighthan?

Tysean-Nothing much

Clawdeen-(Leans into Tysean's Face) Lets hear it!

Tysean-(exhales) I told him about Holt, bout how he changes bodies w/Jackson, and about how he once had a crush on Draculaura-

Lagoona-he had a crush on Draculaura?!

Cleo-This sounds like a journal entry...cuz It is!

Clawdeen-How'd you know about that

Tysean-oh, uh...hehe I... do-myyyyyy research {Clawdeen crossed her arms}

Clawdeen-mm hmm. Continue

Tysean-okay. After I told everything bout Holt, I told him bout Frankie, and how Holt or Jackson gonna get to her before Neighthan can even be able to get to her first {We then heard a metal spoon banging on the table and then Cleo smacked me upside my head. I hissed in pain.}

Clawdeen-Silence. Toralei, you're next! {Then the rest of the ghouls came and sat down at the dinner table with the rest of us

Tysean-What the hell is this? Judge Clawdeen Cruelty?! {Clawdeen gave Venus the signal}

Venus-I'm so sorry

Tysean-Wait, WhatAreYouSorryFo-oooooooooooooorrrrrrrr! {Venus hit Tysean with a Big metal spoon.} Oww! Venus! {Clawdeen gave the same signal to Venus and knocked Tysean upside the head with the same metal spoon.} Ooookay. I see why you're sorry now!{He grunted with pain. And so far, he's not havin any good luck without pain.}

Clawdeen-Toralei

{I sat in my seat and for the first time in my life I felt nervous.} What did you say to Jackson & Holt about Neighthan?

{Tysean Tried fake coughing "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde" but all he could get out of it is: Ah-hoo. Clawdeen made the same signal to Venus and Guess what she did? Smacked Tysean with the spoon. LOUD.}

Tysean-YO THAT HURTS

Clawdeen-Then don't Talk Unless you're spoken to! (at Toralei) Toralei, Start talking

{I confessed everything I said. But then I'm denying things that I though have said, but said what I have haven't said would be a problem, cuz whatever I forgot to say it it couldn't be said, so it wouldn't be a problem to confess everything as long as you tell the truth and say whatever you want, the truth may set you free... free to oblivion! I'm not giving the world any chances!}

Toralei-I said to them that ever since they've been on pause by Frankie (Points at her; Scene goes to here and goes back to Toralei), Neighthan has a chance of dating her

Clawdeen-So you two made them to go at each other for nothing? You were just bored?!

Tysean-Yeah

Toralei-Shocking Huh?

Lagoona-Shocking?! The only shocking thing you two did was upset Frankie Stein's feelings!

Tysean-hey-hey-hey, that could be anyone {Clawdeen & Cleo uploaded the ghostly gossip and on Clawdeen's iCoffin, Tysean was in there & in Cleo's my picture was in there. Tysean's says: Half Normie, Half Hybrid makes peace with new hybrid from school; And Mine says: Toralei Haults for Holt,their secret new relationship is already in progress so Hyde & don't stop kitty kitty?! Tysean & I looked up at Spectra who has a worried look on her face.}

Tysean & Toralei-Really?!

Spectra-Well, um...what can I say I...hehe {She then flew back home through the portal.}

Tysean-Thank You Spectra, you sure know how to snitch a n'gga off real slick. {I got really worried}

Claween-Tysean & Toralei, You are now no longer going to attend the Christmas party bash... and all of your performances will be cancelled.

Toralei-Wa-wa-wait! Don't cancel his performance! We've been looking forward for this all month!

Cleo-Well I'm sorry Toralei but You already know you not allowed to be at any party... all parties for that matter. You will have to go Tell Bloodgood

Lagoona-She already heard them saying you two took part in this

Draculaura-So now she's waiting for you so

Tysean-(Slams hands on table as he stands up) Look, All of this is My fault. Toralei got bored, I wanted to have some peace and quiet. Suddenly we were having this good conversation and all of a sudden "PIIIIIII-CHUUUUU!" [Noise from Pika-Chu] It got out of hand. Please let Toralei stay. Kick me out. But before You do, Think about this for a second!

Cleo-It's a Second

Tysean-(3 Second silence after staring at Cleo) ...Okay a Minute.

Operetta-Tysean, Because of you, Holt/Jackson & Neighthan are suspended, Frankie's Drunk in love, you won't take any responsibility for your actions, and you never made peace with heath

Frankie-(Sniffles) Or Manny

Tysean-Look everybody I- ALRIGHT THIS IS RIDICULOUS! YALL WASTED 30 SECONDS OF MY TIME

Venus-29 if you step on it

Tysean-(To Frankie)-Frankie. I'm sorry alright? I NeverMeantToHurtYouInAnywayWhatsoever, I wanna make this right. No worries, no problems right? {Tysean cried a little and hugged Frankie tight and kissed her cheek and pulled away for ten seconds to spare.} You ghouls need to reconsider this, what would we do without a DJ?

Lagoona-Don't worry, Mate. Ghoulia got it good when she's behind those turn tables

Tysean-Really? I begs a differ that I barely even seen her scratch a record {Ghoulia quickly put in two different records & mixed them together so perfectly. She then finished.} Wow! She was amazing!

Draculaura-Yeah We know

Tysean-No I mean she's amazing but all we gonna hear is a bunch of moanging

Brent-Don't worry, Silvah (gets off stage and stands back to back w/Ghoulia), Imma co-host this Party jam! I Wouldn't miss it for the world! I mean I look swaggishly hip right?

Tysean-Dude, One, swaggishly hip? Really? Two, this stylish clothes you got on, very nice, but you gotta up your class a little bit. And Three...You actually think I'm gonna let you do this?! No_Way! Brent_Beasl-"aye" You got them ghouls kissing all up on your mood ring finger, but it's go Time! We own this sht you know what I'm sayin?! {Then Cleo & Venus hit us with those spoons again.} CLAWDEEN! WHY?!

Toralei-YEA! WHY?! MEEEOOWW!

Venus-Oh, she didn't do the signal. I just felt like its the right thing to do.

Tysean—Okay Then. But Leave Toralei Be! Just... just think about it just for one moment. That's all I'm asking for, One whole moment! (Mumbles to himself), Thinkin you ghouls can mistreat me like that? (Yells) Fk Karma alright! Fk her! I don't give a sht if she wanna fk me up like she always does! I am sick and Tired of, All of This! For starters, there is no future for Me & Heath... And don't get me started on Manny's hyperactive ass! I try to do something nice, I get bullsht! B+ Bullsht!

Abbey & Everyone-STOP TALKING ABOUT THE B+!

Tysean-Fk all yall! This is just per-this is just perfect! Ha! Hahahaha!

Jinafire-(Whispers to the ghouls) He's officially completely lost it {Tysean then threw a chair at Jinafire but luckily ducked as she stood up.} WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Lagoona-Uh, Jinafire?

Tysean-LETS END THIS MUTHA FKERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR [WHEEEOOONN!] {Tysean made that noise as he threw another chair at Jinafire and he missed. He is officially out of control so Abbey froze him and the next thing we both knew we were outside, in the dark, freezing cold I'm stuck with a crazy bf who's froze in a block of Ice & can't get out til the block's melted, and I done ruined my chance to be part of the group. [Toralei (POV) sobs & Cries] So far this has been the worse week of Christmas ever, IN MY LIFE!}


End file.
